Jade and the Fire Flyer
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: It's been 6 years since Harry and Ginny found each other again, and now Jade's off to Hogwarts. What will she encounter there, and who IS Mandy Pyro? CHAPTER 12 UP NOW
1. Emily

"Mum, have you seen my red blouse?" This was the first thing Emily Lira Potter heard that morning in August. She watched her older sister Jade pack to go to Hogwarts mournfully.

"Do you have to go?" She asked. Jade looked at her, and smiled.

"Yes, Emmy, I have to go. But don't worry, I'll send you heaps of owls." Emily was not comforted by this thought.

"But you're the only one who understands about magic." She whined. "I don't have any friends at school."

"What about that Adeline girl that you were hanging around with last week?" Jade replied.

"Dare."

"Oh." Jade stopped folding her jeans for a moment, and walked over to where Emily lay in bed. "Honey, I _have_ to go, you know that."

"I know, but why can't I come too?"

"You're too young."

"I'm only 6 years younger than you! And I can read and write just as well!"

"Can you say your times tables up to 12?"

"Er-"

"When you can, _maybe, _just _maybe_, you'll be old enough for Hogwarts. But I'm not making any promises."

"Ok." Emily resolved to start working on her 2 times tables that very day.

~*~

Jade sighed as she made her way down the stairs. She knew there was only so many ways she could put her 5-year-old sister off. Emily was unnaturally smart, and Jade knew she was dying to go to Hogwarts. What excuses could she make in the years to come?

"Mum, have you found my blouse?" She asked of her mother, Ginny Potter set the table.

"It's on top of your wardrobe, has been for two weeks, remember?" Jade blushed.

"Oh." She went to walk back up, but was stopped by her littlest siblings, Annie and Marc. "You two! Stop running!" She scolded them. They gave her gappy smiles, and kept going. "Mother, could you please do something about those two?" She complained.

"Oh, quit whining, Jadey." Her father, Harry Potter said, giving her a hug. "They're only two."

"Yeah, double trouble in their terrible twos." She muttered.

"Believe me, sweetie, you were worse." Her mother teased.

"I'm not surprised, with all that Weasley hair." Her father added, tickling her.

"Stop it, Daddy!" She yelped, squirming.

"Go get your lazy sister, then. Honestly, little Emmy is such a liabed." He said, grinning.

"Like you, dear?" Her mother asked, smiling fondly. Jade grinned as she went upstairs. She never got tired of seeing her mother smile like that. Heck, she never got tired of seeing her other _smile_, period! 

She walked into the room she shared with her little sister. Emily was up, and tackling the mess of ebony knots she called hair.

"Here, sweetie, let me help." Jade patiently brushed all the tangles out of her sister's raven locks, then turned her around, so she could look into the emerald eyes identical to her own. "Have you got any idea how much you look like Dad?"

"I don't wanna look like daddy, I wanna look like you and Mummy. I like your hair, it doesn't get knotty."

"Sorry, but you're doomed to have Dad's hair for life." She put her curly black hair into two pigtails, then tied pink bows at the end. "At least you can wear pink, and orange, and yellow. I'll never be able to wear those colours, not with my ginger hairdo." Emily giggled.

"Well, I _do_ like the colour yellow." Emily allowed.

"Of course you do, you're full of sunshine." Jade began to tickle Emily in the way that she, herself hated to be tickled.

"Stop it!" Emily giggled.

"Hmm…" Jade pretended to consider it, "Nope. Hey, wanna come to Diagon Alley with me today?"

"Stop tickling me, and I might say yes."

"There's an ice cream in there somewhere for a certain brunette if they decide to come."

"Can I come, then?" Her father asked, sticking his head in the door.

"No, it's my ice cream!" Emily squealed, escaping from Jade's grasp, only to be caught up in his.

"Battle me for it." He requested. She responded by kissing him on the nose, then widening her green eyes.

"Please, Daddy?" She asked softly.

"Argh, how am I supposed to deny you kids anything when you look at me like that?" He exclaimed.

"I'll remember that next time you say 'no' when I ask for a new broom." Jade said playfully.

"Oh no, I've created a monster." He groaned, as Jade and Emily walked out the door.

This is the first chapter for Jade and the Fire flyer, what do you think? R/R. 


	2. Owls

Thank you to my 2 reviewers.

**_Wytil:_**** Thank you for your review. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**_Felt-N-Rox (Chantelle):_**** Thank you for your continuing support. It is because you asked me to update that I have done so quickly, I just hope I'll have another chapter ready by Saturday.**

"Wake up, Jade, time to go." Her mother, who was waking her to drive her to Kings Cross Station, shook Jade awake. Jade checked her watch and groaned.

"Mu-um, it's only 7.30."

"I know, but your father and I want to get there early. Besides, I've been awake since 4, so get a move on." Jade sighed, and got up. She was surprised to see that even Emily was up, as her bed was empty.

"Jade, could you wake up Emily?" Her mum called up the stairs.

"She's not in bed." Jade yelled back down.

"Look for her, then." There came a muffled sob from the wardrobe, and Jade opened it immediately. Sitting inside, clutching her favourite blanket, and Jade's first toy broom, was her little sister.

"Emily, what's the matter?" She asked. Emily took off her glasses, and tried to look like she hadn't been crying, scrubbing the tears away, but to know avail, as new ones took their place.

"I don't want you to go!" She wailed. "You're my bestest best friend!" Jade pulled her out of the closet, and gave her a hug.

"I've gotta go. And in 6 years you'll be there with me."

"For one year, then you'll be gone!"

"Yeah, but I'll be home every single holidays, promise." Emily looked at her sceptically.

"Promise?"

"On my honour as a Potter."

"Okieday." Emily smiled slightly, and hugged her back. "Help me get dressed? I wanna look extira special for you."

"Ok." Jade laughed.

***

"Bye, Honey, be sure to write." Ginny said, giving Jade a hug. "Ah, this brings back old memories, I wish I was going."

"Me too." Harry said.

"Harry! Ginny!" A male voice called out, and the Potter family turned around to see Ron and Hermione Weasley with their children, and the oldest of the next generation of Weasleys, Audrey.

"Hi!" Ginny squealed, running to Hermione, and giving her a hug.

"Well, well, well, lookie here, if it isn't the mudbloods and muggle-lovers." A drawling voice said…

The man who had spoken was one Jade recognised perfectly. Her mind whizzed back to that day…

"Hold still, girl, or you'll not live to see another day." An eerie voice hissed in her ear. She struggled.

_"Lemme go!"_

_"Never, this is the perfect chance to get rid of you once and for all. You, and your stupid mum too." At once, Jade remembered the scene in the _Wizard Of Oz_, 'I'll get you, Dorothy, you, and your little dog too!' She almost giggled, but the wand at her throat kept her from doing so._

_"Hey!" A voice yelled. Jade looked up, and saw that odd man from earlier. He snatched her away from the man who was holding her. "You leave her alone!"_

_"And who, may I ask, are you?" The other man raised an eyebrow disparagingly._

_"A friend." How Jade's heart soared at those words! He'd protect her! "Don't touch her."_

_"Why not, she's my daughter." _No I'm not!_ Jade thought. _Don't believe him, please! _"Don't waste my time, Death Eater. I know she's Ginny Weasley's and Harry Potter's daughter." _A Death Eater? But Mummy said they were all gone!__

_ "Only Potty knew I was a Death Eater, who are you, and how'd you find out?"_

_ "That's something you'll never know." He took Jade's hand, and led her away._

_"But I want an ice cream." Jade protested. The man handed her his. "Yummy, my favourite!" She said in delight._

_"Mine too." He said with a smile._

Her father placing a hand on her shoulder brought Jade out of her thoughts.

"Zabini." He said coolly.

"Potter. And his family. How…_sickening_." Zabini sneered.

"Leave my Daddy alone!" Emily yelled in her high-pitched little voice. Jade's hand tightened on hers.

"Oh, another…brat. But look, Potter, she's got the same rats nest on her head as you have on yours. Hopefully those are the only genes the poor child inherited. Otherwise I pity her teachers."

"For your information I can say my abc's backwards, forwards, and upside down!" Emily yelled.

"It's true." Jade's mum groaned to her father, "She was singing them all yesterday."

"Go away, Zabini, before I find some excuse to lock you away." Zabini smirked.

"For now I will, Potter, for now."

*** 

"Ugh, thank god _he's_ gone." Audrey Weasley said, diffusing the tension between the groups. "Now, c'mon, Jade, Michael, Madeline, time to go." She grinned at the three.

"What do you mean?" Michael Weasley, the oldest of Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's brood asked.

"I'm the new DADA teacher, ain't it grand?" She giggled. "And we should get on the train." She hugged Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. "Thanks for the lift, love you." Then she hugged Jade's mum and dad. "Love you two too." _Then_, she hugged Emily, Annie, Marc, Gabby, and Dale. "And I love you five." Jade hugged her siblings, her cousins, her parents, and her aunt and uncle.

"Love you all. I'll write, promise."

"Don't forget." Emily said.

"I won't. I'll write every day."

"Ok." Emily gave her an extra tight hug. "Good luck. I hope you make heaps an' heaps of friends."

"Me too."

"I'll write as well."

"You'd better." Jade gave everyone one last hug, and stepped onto the train.

And that's the next chapter for Jade and the Fire Flyer. Tune in next time, yay, woo hoo, ahem.

***A lone person coughs in the audience.***

**Ok, I'll go now…**


	3. The train ride

**Thankies to my one reviewer. C'mon, guys, you're getting slack!**

**Kemenran: **Thank you so much for your review.

OMG OMG OMG!!!!!! I managed to get my computer working!!!!!! Expect many updates in my fics, many, many updates. I'm sooo sorry for taking so long.

"I'll leave you guys now, you probably don't wanna be seen hanging around with a teacher." Audrey began.

"No, stay-" Madeline began.

"-We don't mind hanging around with you at all." Michael finished.

"Yeah, please stay, Audrey." Jade added.

"Ok." Audrey said happily. They went straight to the last compartment. "I know from experience that this is the only one that'll be totally empty." Audrey told them, and opened the door.

*** 

"I feel like a little kid again, sitting with you guys." Audrey said, smiling. "Kind of happy, actually."

"So, what are you going to teach us this year, Audrey?" Madeline asked, while Michael rolled his eyes at his twin's eagerness.

"Yeah, I heard that DADA is the most cursed teaching position at Hogwarts." Jade said.

"I'm going to teach you lots of things." Audrey said with a smile. "Starting with Faeries."

"Wow, I've read about them." Madeline said, eyes wide in awe.

"Which type? Which nationality?" Jade queried.

"Depends on how I'm feeling. Now, I think I'd better go, or you three will know my whole lesson plan for the year." Audrey got up and left, despite their protests.

*** 

"What do you think Hogwarts is going to be like?" Madeline asked Jade.

"I dunno, Maddy. I'm just going with the flow so far. What did Gabby think when she found out you were leaving?"

"Same as she thought when she found out you were leaving, Jade. She went ballistic. Miss Giddygaddy is a psycho."

"_That_ I can agree with." Michael said.

"Shut up, Michael, she was no worse than your protégé, Dale." Madeline retorted.

"Uh, I'm confuzzled. Protégé?" Jade said.

"Oh, right. Well, you know how in _Little Women_, Meg and Jo each look after one of their little sisters, considering them 'theirs'?" Madeline began,

"Uh, yeah." Jade said.

"Well, it's sort of like that. My favourite of my siblings is Giddygaddy, and Mike's is Dale." Michael nodded, indicating his agreement with his twin, something, which was quite rare, the twins hardly ever agreed on anything.

"Speaking of siblings, Mum's pregnant again, too." Jade said.

"Too?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, didn't you know that Mum was pregnant?" Madeline snorted.

"No, unlike you, I don't hang onto her every word." Michael shot back.

"No, you read my diary instead." Madeline said sweetly. Michael scowled, which caused Madeline to giggle, and Jade to sigh.

"The animosity between you two is ridiculous." She said. "When are you going to learn to get along?"

"Never." They said in unison, then glowered at each other.

"What happens if you're in the same house?"

"Simple," Madeline began,

"We'll ignore each other." Michael finished.

"But you finish each other's sentences! You could be great friends!" Jade said in exasperation. The twins looked at each other, then her, wicked grins on their faces.

"Yes, Auntie Jade." They chorused.

*** 

"Firs' years, firs' years this way." Hagrid yelled. "You 'right there, Jade? Wha' 'bout you twins?" He waved at them. 

"We're fine, Hagrid." Jade said wearily. She'd spent the whole train ride listening to her cousins' bickering, and she had a migraine.

"Tha's good. Come along, then." He said. They walked with him, and got into the boats. "Remember, no more'n four to a boat." He called out. Jade and her cousins sat in a boat, and were joined shortly after by a petite copper-haired girl with warm light brown eyes.

"Hi." She said. "My name's Mandy Pyro. What's yours?"

"I'm Jade Potter, and these are my cousins, Madeline Weasley and Michael Weasley." Jade said.

"Cool. I've read about you guys, and your parents. Me Ma didn't want me to be a witch like Da, so she tried to hide me away in Australia, in hope that I'd be a muggle. We were visiting her folks here when I got me letter. She was not happy." She grinned good-naturedly.

"Why didn't she want you to be a witch?" Michael asked.

"'Coz Da left her for a witch when he found out she was pregnant with me. 'Twasn't supposed to last, he told her. He was only having fun. She was devastated."

"Ouch." Madeline said sympathetically.

"I guess, I never knew him, so I don't really care what he thinks of me, or Ma. We're happy without him." Mandy shrugged.

"You'll see your first view of Hogwarts in a minute." Jade muttered. A split second later, Hagrid called,

"Yer'll see yer first view of Hogwarts in a minute." Their boat giggled, causing the other first years to look at them in puzzlement. 

"Ooh, isn't it pretty." Madeline breathed.

"That it is." Jade agreed. Mandy just nodded, eyes wide.

"It's nice." Michael commented grudgingly.

They got out of the boat when it gently bumped against the side of the lake. "Evryone ou'? Good." Hagrid raised one ham-sized fist, and knocked loudly on the door.

Over yet again. *Whew!* 'Tis quite hard to write the chapters, considering I'm 16, not 11, so I have to remember not to make Jade too mature.


	4. The Sorting

A dark-skinned black-haired witch with a stern expression on her face opened the door.

"'Ello, Professor Brown. Here are the firs' years." Hagrid said. She nodded.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take it from here." She ushered them in, and took them to a small anti-chamber. Then she turned to them all. "Quiet." The fidgeting students stopped immediately. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am the Deputy Headmistress, Professor Brown. The Welcoming Feast will start shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, as while you are at Hogwarts, your houses will be like your family. You will eat together, attend classes together, sleep in the same area, and spend your free time in your house Common Rooms. 

The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each house has its own noble history, and while you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will cause you to lose points." Her eyes seemed to rest on Madeline, who was poking Michael in the back with her wand. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope you will be a credit to whichever house you are put in. I shall come collect you when we are ready to start. I suggest you straighten yourselves up a bit." Her eyes lingered on Mandy's cloak, which, for some reason, was tied around her waist, and Michael's hair, which Madeline had ruffled until it rivalled Jade's father's in untidiness. Jade played with her braid nervously. **(AN: Hee, hee that rhymes!)** Professor Brown swept out.

"I wonder what the Sorting entails." Mandy said thoughtfully.

"_I_ heard that you have to fight a troll." Madeline said wickedly.

"You heard that from Uncle Fred. It doesn't count." Michael retorted.

"You know, sometimes I really hate you." Madeline said.

"Sometimes? I must be slipping."

"Relax, you just have to put on the Sorting Hat." Jade told Mandy. There was noticeably less tension in the room. Professor Brown entered a moment later.

"Follow me," She said.

The frightened first years followed her into the Great Hall, whispering nervously. Professor Brown clapped her hands once, twice to get their attention.

"Line up, please." They did. "Good." She took out a stool, and a very ragged hat, which Jade recognised from her father's descriptions as the Sorting Hat, and placed them in the middle of the stage. The rip in the middle of the brim opened, and the Hat began to sing.

_"'Twas many years ago,_

_When I was newly sewn._

_That Gryffindor came up with a plan,_

_Of a job that 'twould be my own._

_He said to me,_

_'My dear Hat,_

_I have job for you._

_When I am gone,_

_And the houses need filling,_

_My job shall fall to you._

_Of course, I said, 'Yes, Godric,_

_I'll take that offer with glee.'_

_And so Hogwarts got a Sorting Hat,_

_I'd like you to meet me!_

_So whether you be loyal, sneaky,_

_Smart,_

_Or brave and bold,_

_Don't you worry._

_You sit up tall,_

_And leave it all to me,_

_You'll go where you should be._"

**(AN: Ugh, I can't rhyme for nuts.)**

Jade clapped along with the rest of the students, as Professor Brown took out a long list written on parchment.

"Amery, Armadella." A beautiful, black-eyed brunette walked over to the Hat.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat yelled. She went over to that table.

"Arson, Amanda." Mandy walked over to the stool, sat down, and put the Hat on her head. It covered her eyes totally, and most of her lower face too.

"GRYFFINDOR!" She got up, delighted, and skipped over to the Gryffindor table.

"Bark, Richard" A sandy-blonde boy with expressive coffee-coloured eyes walked over to the Hat, and became the second Gryffindor.

"Crabbe, Antony." An ugly, stocky boy walked over to the hat. Not an inch from his head it yelled,

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Darcy, Milton." A plump blonde boy walked over to the Hat, and became the first Hufflepuff.

"Evan, Sicily." A tiny, blue-eyed copper-haired girl walked over to the Hat, and was also put in Gryffindor.

"Goyle, Branson." Another hulking boy walked over to the Hat and was made a Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Lucy." There was a stunned silence, as the Lilliputian silver-blonde haired girl walked over to the stool, and sat down. Everyone held his or her breath, as the Hat was lowered onto her head. The Hat sat there for a long time, before saying in a rather subdued voice,

"Ravenclaw." All the students began whispering as the girl walked over to the Ravenclaw table. The students sitting around her edged away apprehensively.

"Parker, Luke." A grinning boy, with dark curly hair, and laughing brown eyes walked over to the Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat proclaimed. He walked over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down.

"Potter, Jade." Once again, people started whispering, and everyone was looking towards the first years, trying to see her. Jade took a deep breath, and walked forward, trying to ignore the way that even the teachers were staring at her. She sat down, and put on the Hat, immensely relieved when it obscured her vision of the rest of the Hall.

_Hmm. Interesting, very interesting. How like your father you are, dear girl. But there's quite a bit of your mother in you too. Where should I put you? Let's see intelligence, oh yes, there's quite a bit of that. Bravery, my goodness, you're as brave as your parents are at least. Loyalty, ah, like a wolf in that respect. But I see cunning here too. You'd do fine in all the houses. So, my dear, where should you like to go?_

_"Please, could I go to Gryffindor?" _Jade asked timidly. _"It's where everyone in my family's been."_

_Very well, my dear. You'll do well in _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jade hurried over to the Gryffindor table.

"Cool." Luke Parker said. "We got Green-Eyes." Jade bristled, for some reason she didn't like the nickname.

"Don't call me Green-Eyes." She said.

"I dunno, Jade, I think it suits you." Mandy teased.

"_Amanda_." Jade said warningly. Mandy giggled, and leant over.

"I'm glad we're in the same house." She whispered.

"Me too." Jade agreed. She settled back to watch the rest of the Sorting.

"Warren, Melinda." A slender girl with waist-length brown hair, and hazel eyes walked over to the Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled. Melinda smiled in relief, and sat down next to Mandy.

"Hi." She whispered. "My name's Mel."

"Mine's Mandy. And this is Jade." Mandy said. Mel grinned at Jade.

"Hi." She said. Jade smiled back.

"Hi." Then she tuned in, as a handsome guy with shoulder-length dark hair tied back in a ponytail and laughing grey eyes walked over to the Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" He walked down, and sat next to Parker.

"Hi" He said. "Name's Osiris White."

"Nice to meet you, Osiris." Jade said, smiling.

"Hey! Green-Eyes" He said happily. Jade's smile slipped.

"Not you, too." She groaned, her head thumping down on the table. After rubbing it, she turned back to the stage, just in time to hear Madeline get put in Gryffindor too. Quite a few students followed her progress to the Gryffindor table, which had gone totally wild when it found out that it had the daughters of all _three_ of heroes who had saved the Wizarding world.

"Weasley, Michael." Mike walked over to the Hat, and waited a few seconds.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Madeline scowled, but cheered along with everyone else, as Mike became a part of Gryffindor. Finally, the last student, (Zabini, Chris) was sorted. (Slytherin), and the Headmistress got up to speak.

"Welcome," She began, "To another year. I am Professor McGonagall, your new Headmistress. Professor Dumbledore decided to retire at the end of last year to enjoy the…snowy beauty of Antarctica." There were a few smiles at this. "So, I would like to introduce your new Deputy Head, Transfiguration teacher, and Gryffindor's new Head of House, Professor Brown." Professor Brown inclined her head. "The rest of the announcements will be made after the Feast." There was much applause as the Headmistress sat down, and the students began to eat.

"Wow, there's a lot of food here." Jade said.

"I wonder what the mint humbugs taste like," Mel added.

"Dare you to try one." Parker said to Jade, obviously not expecting her to. She grabbed one, and popped it into her mouth.

"Crunchy, but strangely satisfying." She said with a smirk. The rest of the meal passed with no dramas, and when the plates were clean again McGonagall stood back up.

"Now that we have all eaten, I have a few more announcements. I should like to welcome our new DADA Professor, Professor Weasley. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has decided to retire, and Annabelle Filch is taking his place. She wishes me to tell you that the list of things band at Hogwarts has been expanded to include muggle pogo sticks, ton tongue toffees, and lightning liquorice. Please adhere to her wishes. Now, if everyone will pay attention to their prefects, you may exit the Hall, and go to bed." Jade followed the Gryffindor prefect, Michaela Longbottom to the Gryffindor Tower, where she scratched her head,

"Damn, I've forgotten the password." She said.

"Check your front pocket, dear." The Portrait of a Pink Lady said kindly. Michaela did so, and found a piece of parchment.

"Oh yeah! _Teddies_." The Portrait swung open, and they walked in. "Girls' dorms to the left, Boys' to the right. See you in the morning."

Jade and her new classmates walked up the left set of stairs, and into the dorm marked _First Year Girls._

"See you in the morning." She said to the others, and, after changing into her pyjamas, she fell asleep. 

**Whew! That was exhausting! R/R everyone!**


	5. Transfiguration and letters

**Sorry, everyone, I forgot to post chapter 4 on Wednesday, so now you'll get them both at once!**

Jade woke up quite early the next morning. Indeed, after looking at her watch, she could say it was _very_ early. Unless, of course, one habitually got up at 5. But Jade didn't, so she rolled over, and tried to go back to sleep.

10 minutes later, she got up. _Grr._ She thought. _I'm wide-awake, and it's 5.10 am. Not cool._ Her eyes alighted on a letter waiting on her bedside table. She'd unpacked it from her trunk the night before. She walked over, and opened it up.

_**'DEER JADE,'_

It began,

_'HI, IT'S EMILY, I HOPE YU'R HAVING A GRATE TYM, I KNO IF YU'R REEDING THIS THAT YU HAV UNPAKED YUR TRUNK, PLEESE WRIT TO ME WEN YU GET THIS, I'M ALREDY LONELY, AND YU HAVN'T EVEN LEFT YET, I LUV YU, JADE,_

_LUV, EMILY.'_

Jade smiled. _How sweet._ She thought. She grabbed a piece pf parchment and a quill, and began her letter back.

_'Dearest Emily,_

_I miss you too. We'll just have to remedy the situation by writing to each other as much as possible. I hope you've been doing well in kindergarten, I know you'll be one of the smartest little girls in the class._

_ As soon as I can get into Hogsmeade I'll buy you some sweets, I promise. Don't tell Mum and Dad, though, Dad doesn't know that I swiped the _Marauder's Map_. _

_Can you do me a big favour? I'll duplicate the _Map_, then send it back to you, and you can put it back in its hiding place in Dad's _Hogwarts_ trunk. _

_I think you need to work on your spelling a bit, sweetness, but your grammar has certainly improved! And your handwriting. _

_I love you too._

_Love, Jade.'_

She placed it in an envelope, and resolved to post it after classes. She took her Herbology text out of her trunk, climbed back onto her bed, and settled back on the fluffy pillows to read.

***

The fluttering of owls' wings caused Jade to look up. She gasped in pleasure at the many different types she saw before her. Her own owl, a Tawny Owl named Spirit flew down with a letter at once. Jade grabbed the letter for Emily out of her pocket, and tied it to Spirit's leg.

"Quickly." She whispered. Spirit hooted, and left. She opened the letter hastily, and read it, smiling softly over the contents.

_'Dear Jade,_

_Hello, sweetie. I hope Hogwarts has been good so far. Your father and I are surprised at how quiet the house is. No one's asking where their clothes are, after all, Emily puts hers away, and the twins are too little. Then there's the fact that there's always a chocolate muffin left over._

_I hope you enjoy these sweets that your uncles have sent, give them to your friends, don't you dare eat them yourself. You might be sick. They're called Escalating Chocolate Drops, but I don't think they work very well. Oh, and there's some Clown Cupcakes, but I'd try them on someone else, perhaps a Slytherin or two? But I didn't suggest that, if anyone asks._

_Emily is positively miserable, and for some reason, wants to learn her times tables up to 20 before the Christmas Holidays. Have you got anything to do with that?_

_Write back, sweetheart, we want to hear all about how Hogwarts is so far._

_Love, Mum, Dad, the twins, and, of course, Emily.'_

Jade smiled, and folded the letter up, putting it in her pocket to read again later. She then turned her attention to the package, which Spirit had also dropped off.

"What have you got there, Green-Eyes?" Parker asked. Jade smiled sweetly.

"Some delicious chocolate cupcakes." She lied. "Want one?"

"Sure." He took one eagerly, and bit into it. Moments later, everyone shouted with laughter, as his hair became bright blue, his face chalk white, and his lips wide and red. "Potter!" He yelled.

"What's the matter, Parker?" She asked innocently.

"You did this!"

"I do wish you'd stop clowning around." She got up, and walked out, leaving a giggling Hall behind her.

***

"Wow, Jade, that was great!" Madeline exclaimed.

"Yeah, tres manufique." Mel added.

"I have _never_ laughed so hard in my entire life!" Sicily Evan said, smiling.

"Definitely cool." Mandy agreed. Jade smiled at her roommates,

"Thanks, but he had it coming to him. He _knows_ I hate that nickname." She said.

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting, but if you ignored him, he might stop calling you that." A soft voice said. Jade looked up, and scowled at Lucy Malfoy.

"Yes, I _do_ mind you interrupting." She said icily.

"Go play with the snakes." Madeline added nastily.

"No thanks, I don't like snakes. I'm not a reincarnation of my father, you know. As Professor Dumbledore once said to Hagrid, 'You can't choose your relatives.' Look at your father's family, Jade Potter." She walked off, and sat at a desk by herself, taking out her Transfiguration book, and beginning to read. Jade shook her head, and got out a fresh piece of parchment.

_'Dear Mum, Dad, and the twins,_

_You would never _believe_ whom I have in my year. A _Malfoy_! Her name's Lucy, and she's a Ravenclaw…'_

***

Jade was astonished. She couldn't believe that Malfoy had been so rude as to interrupt a _private_ conversation!

"Quiet." Brown said, sweeping into the room, a scowl on her face. Both the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws immediately shut up. Then, Parker and White came running into the room. "And you're late, why?" Brown snapped.

"Sorry, Miss, we couldn't find the classroom." Parker said, smiling at her in a charming manner. She almost smiled back.

"Very well. 5 points from Gryffindor for being late. Now, sit down." The two boys sighed loudly, and sat down next to Rowan Bark, who was sitting next to Jade. "Now, today we shall be writing notes. I want everyone to get the theory of Transfiguration right before we begin actually transfiguring anything." Jade sighed, and wrote down the notes that Brown wrote on the board, then she began to write a letter to her aunt.

_'Dear Auntie 'Mione,_

_Hi, how are you? I'm fine, enjoying my first day of Hogwarts, (not)! Was your first Transfiguration lesson so boring? All we're doing is writing notes. Do you have your notes from your first year at Hogwarts? I wouldn't ask, only I know how organised you are. _

_How's the pregnancy coming along? Do you know whether it will be a boy or a girl? I can't believe I'm going to have another cousin! _

_Is it true that Sean is engaged? Is it true that his girlfriend is pregnant? Why am I always the last one to hear about these things? *Sob, sob.* _

_Anyway, hope to hear from you soon._

_Love, Jade._

_PS, Sorry this is such a short letter, you know how I am about letter writing._

_PPS, Professor Dumbledore retired to enjoy the beauty? of Antarctica._

_PPPS, Professor McGonagall is now the Headmistress_

_PPPPS, Did you know any Gryffindor girls with the last name 'Brown' when you were at school?'_

She folded the letter and put it in her pocket to give to Spirit to post when she came back from posting the letter to Emily. She dropped her quill on the floor, and it rolled a few feet, stopping as it bumped into Malfoy's foot. Malfoy looked down, then looked at Jade, and smiled. She took out her wand. Jade's heart began to beat faster, what was Malfoy going to do? Malfoy whispered something, and…Jade's quill rolled gently towards her, then rose, to hover at the height of her desk. Jade took it, astonished at what Malfoy had done. _I can't believe Malfoy did something so nice!_ She thought. An uncomfortable thought niggled. _Did I give her a chance to show me what she was capable of doing?_ She wondered. _No, why would I? She's a _Malfoy_!_ But Malfoy's words came back to haunt her, _'I'm not a reincarnation of my father…people can't choose their family, look at your father's.'…_

**Hmm, I wonder what Lucy Malfoy has in store. And personally, I think Jade deserved that telling off. What will Harry and Ginny say when they find out about Lucy? Wait and see…**

****Translation of Emily's misspelt letter; _'Dear Jade,_ **

**_Hi, it's Emily, I hope you're having a great time, I know if you're reading this that you have unpacked your trunk, please write to me when you get this, I'm already lonely, and you haven't even left yet, I love you, Jade,_**

**_Love, Emily.'_****__**


	6. A Letter and a Scolding

Jade was walking to the Quidditch Pitch after lunch, when Spirit came up to her, surprising her. Emily couldn't have replied so quickly…could she?

_**'DEER JADE,_

_HI! MY TEECHER SED WE SHOD WRIT TO SOMON IN OUR FAMILY, AND THEN HAND IN THER REPLIE. WIL YOU REPLIE TO MY LETER, SO I CAN GET GOD MARKS? I'L BET NO ONE ELSE WIL THINK OF WRITING TO THER BIG SISTR WO'S AT HOGWARTS. PLEESE REPLIE. SUR, I'L PUT THE _MM_ BAC FOR YU. I DON'T MIND. PLEESE GET ME SOM BUTTERBEER? I HAD A TAST OF MICKIE'S ONC, WITHOUT HIM KNOING, AND I REELY LIKD IT. AUNTIE 'MIONE IS PREGNANT, DID YU KNO? SHE'S REELY BIG, BIGER THAN MUMY. MUMY SAYS SHE THINKS AUNTIE 'MIONE MYHT BE HAVING TWINS. JUST LIKE MARC AND ANNIE! THAT WOOD BE COOL, RYHT? HAVE YOU SEEN BEAUTY AND THE BEEST? DADDY TOOK ME TO SEE IT AT THE MOOBIES WITH THE MUGGLES. IT WAS GRATE. I LIKE BELLE. SHE'S SO PRETY. SHE LOOKS LIKE MADELINE. DON'T YOU AGREE THAT MADELINE'S HAIR IS THE SAM COLER AS BELLE'S? MY TEECHER SAYS I'M VERY SMART. YU SAID SHE WOOD SAY THAT, HOW DID YU KNO? I LUV YU,_

_LUV, EMILY' _

Jade chuckled as she read the letter, then she stroked Spirit gently, and handed her the two letters.

"Take these to Mum, and to Auntie 'Mione." She said. Spirit hooted, and flew off. She then walked towards the lake, Quidditch Pitch forgotten. She sat down on the emerald grass, and stared at the lake. There were no classes that afternoon, as the greenhouses were completely cut off. (Someone had locked them with a strange charm; everyone suspected Peeves and a first year's wand had something to do with it.) She heard someone sit down beside her. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." Replied the other person in a soft, strangely familiar voice, which she couldn't quite place.

"What do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Jade asked.

"It's a major disappointment." The girl sounded really sad.

"Oh? Why?"

"I figured I'd be accepted her, for who I was, y'know? But I'm not. If anything, I'm even more of an outcast. When I was at the Home, I was just 'that freak who made strange things happen.' Here, I'm 'that evil psycho-bitch', simply because my father was on the wrong side in the War. And I agree that he was on the wrong side. He was evil, no mistaking. But _I'm not him_. Not that anyone will listen to me. They all think I want to kill muggles and muggle-borns, simply because my father was a prick, who'd been brought up to hate muggles and muggle-borns." The girl's voice was very bitter.

"That must be hard." Jade said, still looking at the lake. She could tell from the girl's voice that she was crying, and she didn't want to embarrass her.

"It is. How am I supposed to prove myself, if no one will give me a chance? You'd do well to take what I've said in, Jade Potter, you're guilty of the crime I've just described to you." Jade turned around angrily,

"I would ne-you!" She glared at Malfoy. Malfoy smiled sadly.

"Yes, me. I'm not a Slytherin, nor do I wish to be one. I'm not a bad, evil bitch, nor do I wish to be one. But I might become one, if I feel that the evil witches and wizards are the only ones who will accept me for who I truly am. How do you think Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort?" Malfoy walked off, leaving Jade with a lot to think about.

*** 

_'Dearest Emily,'_

Jade stopped to think. What could she say to Emily, without alarming her? Emily knew as much about the horrors of what the Malfoys had inflicted upon other witches, wizards, and muggles as the rest of the Potter family. She was an _extremely _good listener.

_'I'm well, how are you? How did I know the teacher would say you were smart? Emily, honey, I've shared a room with you since you were two; I know practically everything there is to know about you. _

_Sure, I'll get you some you-know-what. Here's the original _MM_, make sure to put it back, we don't want Dad missing it, do we. _

_I'll use my nicest cursive in this letter, seeing as your teacher is going to see it. I'm sending you back a duplicate of the letter you sent to me, so your teacher can read it._

_What have you been up to, sweetie? Me? Not much, just, y'know, classes. Oh, and there's a Malfoy at Hogwarts. Don't freak. Boy, do I wish you were here right now, with your great judgement. I know you could tell me whether or not to trust her. I'm going to try to be nice. She shouldn't be blamed for the mistakes of her family, after all. Don't think I'm going all mature on you, she gave me a real scolding, and that was part of it. I'm afraid that I was a real bi-atch to her. I feel really bad about that now._

_I love you, sweetie,_

_Love, Jade_

Jade folded the note, and put it in her pocket. _What should I do now?_ She wondered. She sighed, and decided to go find her new friends.

*** 

"Mandy!" Jade yelled, waving to her friend. Mandy was doing something strange with her wand, and smoke rings kept coming out of the end. For some reason, Mandy was annoyed by this, and was waving her wand in the air, causing it to make pretty patterns.

"Stupid wand!" Mandy shouted.

"What's the matter? Why is your wand smoking like that?" Jade asked.

"Because it's stupid!" She shook it again, and sparks came out, lighting the grass on fire. Jade quickly stamped them out.

"What's wrong with it?"

"The frickin' thing's temperamental. I should have known better than to get a wand made of oak, with a pinch of phoenix ash for its frickin' core." She snapped angrily.

"If you stopped shaking it like that, it might stop lighting things on fire." Malfoy said calmly, quenching the fire that had started up on her skirt.

"What would you know?" Mandy snapped. Malfoy rose one pale eyebrow.

"More than you, obviously. Oak is a well-known male wood, extremely temperamental. If it chose you, it means you have an affinity with fire. But you must be careful. Like I said, it's temperamental. It could blow something up. Aside from that, phoenix ash? Hello, major fire hazard. Be careful, you could do great things, and terrible things with that wand, if you don't learn to control it."

"You act as if the stupid thing's alive." Mandy sneered.

"Of course. Everyone knows that because of all the magic they retain, wands have a mind of their own. They respond best to you, and you alone. That's why the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. Ciao." She swept off, leaving both girls with open mouths.

**Ooh, what's going to happen next? We'll have to wait and see…**

****Translation for Emily's misspelt letter; _'Dear Jade,_**

**_Hi! My teacher said we should write to someone in our family, and then hand in their reply. Will you reply to my letter, so I can get good marks? I'll bet no one else will think of writing to their big sister who's at Hogwarts. Please reply. Sure, I'll put the _****MM_ back for you. I don't mind. Please get me some butterbeer? I had a taste of Mickie's once, without him knowing, and I really liked it. Auntie 'Mione is pregnant, did you know? She's really big, bigger than Mummy. Mummy says thinks Auntie 'Mione might be having twins. Just like Marc and Annie! That would be cool, right? Have you seen Beauty and the Beast? Daddy took me to see it and the movies with the muggles. It was great. I like Belle. She's so pretty. She looks like Madeline. Don't you agree that Madeline's hair is the same colour as Belle's? My teacher says I'm very smart. You said she would say that, how did you know? I love you,_**

**_Love, Emily.'_**


	7. Flying

**Hi, sorry about taking so long, my computer's very temperamental. Thankies to all my reviewers, I love you all.**

"We've got our first flying lesson today." Jade remarked casually.

"Hmm." Mandy replied; engrossed in the book she was reading.

"That's nice." Madeline said vaguely, waving around the nail polish brush, which she was using to paint her toenails a nice, vibrant purple.

"Thank, Maddy." Sicily Evan said dryly, using a charm to get the nail polish out of her bright hair.

"How many rats' tails do you need in a levitating solution, again?" Mel Warren asked, looking up from her Potions essay, which she'd left to the last minute _as usual_. _The really annoying thing about it_, Jade reflected, _Is that she gets perfect marks._

"Five and a half." Sicily said promptly. She and Jade were the best in Gryffindor at Potions, something which, unfortunately, did nothing to endear them to their teacher. If anything, Professor Chang seemed to hate them even more. She favoured no one but the Ravenclaws, and hated everyone else. The exact opposite could be said about Professor Brown, who favoured no one.

"Thanks." Mel scribbled it down. "So, what does flying entail?" Sicily shivered.

"Don't let's talk about it." She pleaded. "I'm sooo afraid of heights."

"You have vertigo?" Jade asked interestedly. "What's it like?"

"When I get up in the air, I just totally freeze up. I can't think, I can't move, I can't even breathe until I get back on the ground. Then I get the shakes, and I can't move, for fear of fainting."

"Ugh, not cool." Madeline sympathised. 

"No, it's not. So can we _please_ talk about something other than flying?"

"YES!!!" Parker yelled, looking at the notice, which told them about their flying lessons.

"What?" White asked.

"Look, Leo, look who our instructor is!" Parker said excitedly.

"Oh WICKED!" White exclaimed. "That's GREAT!"

"What's great?" Madeline asked curiously.

"We've got _Oliver Wood _as our teacher!" Parker exclaimed.

"Oh, him." Jade said easily. "He's been to our house heaps of times. Quite nice, isn't he, Maddy."

"Yeah, though he talks about Quidditch too much, if you ask me." Madeline replied gleefully, and they both watched the boys gravitate between horror, and awe.

"_You've met Oliver Wood_?" White asked, captivated.

"Oh, yeah," Jade replied casually, "He and Dad are great friends. They were on the same Quidditch team at Hogwarts, don't ya know. Wood begged Dad to be seeker for the Hampton Haranguers, but Dad said no. He wanted to concentrate on us, 'cause he'd not been with us from the start, being dead does that to you." She grinned wickedly at the looks on their faces.

"_Your_ Dad could have played for the _double H's_?" Parker said.

"Oh, 'course, but he didn't wanna."

"Why _not_?" White thundered.

"He wanted to concentrate on us. My Mum and I, then, later, Emmy and the twins. Oh, and most recently, the kid my Mum's having."

"You're having another sibling?" Sicily asked.

"Yeah, worst luck." Jade sighed.

"Are you _kidding_? I'd give _anything_ for a brother or sister, I wouldn't even care if they _hated _me." Mel sighed.

"I'll give you one of mine." Sicily offered.

"No, thanks anyway, Siss, but I doubt your mum would be pleased." Mel said.

"What did you call me?" Sicily asked.

"Siss, sorry, I won't call you it again." Mel apologised.

"No, I like it." Sicily said.

"Very well," Mel transfigured the poker into a sceptre, "Kneel, Sicily Evan." Sicily did so, frowning. "I dub thee, Lady Siss." Mel said jokingly. Everyone had a good giggle over it.

"So…" A wicked look came over Jade's face. "Who's for flying practice?"

"Argh!" Siss ran out, and everyone else burst into laughter.

*** 

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." Wood said. Jade could tell he was trying hard to ignore the amazed looks he was getting, and the blushes that were coming from some of the Hufflepuff girls. She sent him a sympathetic smile, and he grinned at her. "I want you to hold your wand arm over your broom, and say 'up'" Jade held her left arm over her broom.

"Up!" She commanded it. It leapt straight into her grasp. Sicily's didn't even move, and she breathed a sigh of relief. In fact, the only other people's brooms who moved where her cousins, and, Jade groaned, _Parker and White's_!

"Put more feeling into it!" Wood said, and Jade could see the fanatical gleam in his eyes. Finally, everyone's brooms were in their hands, Siss having resorted to just bending down, and picking hers up. "Wonderful, now, mount them.

"No!" Sicily said.

"Excuse me?" Wood turned around, and Siss gulped, she hated talking back to teachers.

"I am _not_ mounting that broom." Siss said stubbornly.

"And why not?" Wood asked.

"Because I have vertigo. I'll sit over here, thank you very much." Siss plopped down on the ground a few feet away.

"Well! Ok." Wood said, surprising everyone. They'd all been expecting him to yell at her. "The rest of you, mount your brooms." They did. "Now, on my whistle, push off hard from the ground." FWEEP! Jade pushed off. She grinned insanely; _this _was her thing. She loved flying; Mum said she was like Dad.

"Heads up Potter." Parker yelled. Jade looked up, in time to see a ball flying at her head. With a high-pitched shriek, she fell off her broom, and hit the ground, 7 feet below.

~*~

_'Dear Mr. And Mrs. Potter,_

_I am afraid that it is my sad duty to inform you that your daughter, Jade Heather Potter is currently in a coma, after falling 7 feet off a broomstick. If you and your children should like to visit her, transportation can be arranged upon receiving a reply to this letter._

_Yours Regretfully,_

_Professor Lavender Brown_

_Head Of Gryffindor House_

_Deputy Headmistress Of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_

Emily Lira Potter thought she'd felt fear and sadness before. But none of it compared to how she felt after reading the letter concerning her elder sister's medical condition. She burst into tears, causing her mother to look up from where she was reading a postcard from Aunt 'Mione, who was on holiday with Uncle Ron in Alabama.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She asked. Emily handed her the letter, and picked up the next one, still crying. It was a tear-stained note from Audrey, also informing them of Jade's accident. Then there were letters from both Madeline and Michael, and a letter from Jade's dorm mates, Melinda Warren, Sicily Evan, and Amanda Pyro. Saline tears also stained those three letters.

"Oh. My. God." Mum said softly. "Oh. My. God." She was becoming panicky, and Emily felt a vague concern for the baby. Her mother strode over to the fire, and threw some silver powder in. "Harry!" She screamed. Her dad's head poked out.

"What's the matter, Gin?" He asked puzzled. Wordlessly, her mother handed him the note.

"Oh, shit." Her dad said. It was a note of how distressed they both were, that they didn't notice the swearword that fell from his lips.

"I'll draft a letter to Lav, telling her we'll be there at once." Her mum said.

"Don't bother, I've got a family apparating licence, remember?" Her father said.

"Why not use a flying car?" Her mum asked with a shadow of a smile.

"Floo over here, and we'll floo to Hogsmeade, and walk up to Hogwarts." Her dad said firmly.

"Ok." Her mother turned around. "Emily, I'd like you to go pack Mummy, Daddy, and the twins, and yourself a bag each. We may be staying at Hogwarts for a while." Mum said calmly. The look on her mother's face frightened Emily into obeying without question.

"Y-yes Mummy." She said, "But what about school?" She asked in a quavering voice.

"School, of course, yes, I'll call Miss Marissa." Her mum said numbly. Emily hurried into her bedroom, and began throwing clothes into her Barbie™ bag. She then quickly packed clothes for her parents, and younger siblings. Because she'd shared a room with her older sister since she was 2, she was, in many ways, as mature as Jade.

*** 

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, children." A stern, dark skinned woman nodded at them as they walked into the Entrance Hall.

"Lavender, surely we know each other well enough to call each other by our first names." Her mother said. The woman smiled softly,

"Yes, Ginny, I suppose we do."

"How is she?" Emily's dad asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Harry, she's in a critical condition. For some reason, Jade's gone into a coma. Perhaps to get rid of a suppressed memory, we don't know. The problem is, while she's in a coma, her mind is completely closed off to us, and we can't see whether or not there's damage."

"What are you saying?" Ginny asked. Lavender frowned solemnly,

"What I'm saying, Ginny, is that if she comes out of her coma, Jade could quite possibly be a mentally inept."

**Uh oh, what will happen to Jade? Will she ever come out of her coma?**


	8. Coma

**OMG, I am sooo sorry that this has taken me so long to get out. Because I'm such a slack-arse, you're gonna get three chapters at once, how does that sound?**

_She was floating, ever so gently, in a pool of tropical green water._

_//Well…//_

_She looked up, startled._

_//This _is_ a surprise. I never thought I'd see you here. Not yet, anyway.// The voice was amused._

_"Who are you?" She called out. A pretty redheaded woman, with emerald green eyes and milky-pale skin stood before her._

_//I'm Lily. Hello.// The woman said. The girl nodded, and got out of the water, mildly surprised to find out she wasn't wet._

_"Oh. Nice to meet you." She said._

_//What are you doing here, my dear? 'Tis not your time yet.// Lily said._

_"I don't know. I woke up, and found myself here." The girl responded._

_//What is your name?//_

_"I don't know."_

_//There seem to be many things you do not know.//_

_The girl hung her head. For some reason, Lily's comment shamed her._

_//Do not be ashamed. 'Tis not your fault, if you cannot remember.// Lily said gently. //Come, we shall sit, and talk awhile. Mayhap my husband shall join us after a time.//_

_The girl nodded, and dutifully followed Lily._

~*~

"Jade?" Emily whispered, looking at her sister's still face. Her parents hadn't wanted her to see Jade looking like this, so Emily had had to wait until they were involved in a conversation with the Head, before she could slip away. She touched Jade's pale cheek, and felt the tears slip out of her eyes. "Oh my god." She whispered softly.

"Hi." A voice said gently. Emily looked up, and saw a girl her height, with fiery red curls, and sapphire eyes standing in the doorway. "My name's Siss Evans, are you Emily, Jade's sister?" Emily nodded silently, and Siss smiled softly. "This must be awful for you, worse than it is for us." She indicated behind her, where two other girls stood, a copper haired gold-eyed beauty, and a pretty brunette with understanding hazel eyes.

"Are you Melinda Warren, Amanda Pyro and Sicily Evan?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Siss nodded. "But everyone calls me Siss, not Sicily, and Melinda likes to be called Mel. Also, Amanda likes to be called Mandy."

"Oh." Emily nodded.

"We're sorry about your sister." Mandy said, her eyes red from crying, "I can't believe that it happened. It seems so unnatural, to see her so still…" She began to cry again, and Mel gave her a hug. Just then, a pale girl with white-blonde hair and silver eyes walked into the room.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Mel spat. Emily jumped, shocked. _This_ was the girl who'd given Jade such a scolding? _This_ was Draco Malfoy's daughter?

"I'm here to visit Jade. She mayn't like me, but…" Two tears trailed down the girl's cheeks, surprising everyone in the room, "But I've seen the way she treats her friends, and it couldn't have happened to a worse person." She began to cry in earnest. "Excuse me." She dropped the card on Jade's bedside table, and ran from the room.

"Well…" Mandy began,

"Maybe…" Siss continued,

"Don't even think it." Mel interrupted, "She's just trying to make us feel safe around her." She growled like an angry dog.

"I don't think so. Jade wrote to me that she gave her a good telling off, a really good one, and mentioned how the only reason Voldemort turned out how he did was because of the reaction of his school mates, y'know, being the first half-blooded Slytherin ever known, and all, doesn't do much for a guy's rep." Emily smiled sadly, mimicking Jade's exact words. The other girls blinked.

"Oh." Mandy said. Emily's eyes slid out of focus for a moment, then she waved.

"I've got to go, Mum's gonna notice I'm gone." She walked out.

*** 

"There you are! I was worried." Emily's mother said, smoothing her ebony curls, which had decided to behave, for once.

"I was exploring." Emily lied. "I met a really nice first year."

"Oh? Which house?"

"Ravenclaw."

"That's good. No Slytherins, k?"

"Her family's been in Slytherin for ages. She says she's glad to be the one to break the tradition, she doesn't want to end up like her father." 

"Oh?" Her mother was braiding her own red locks.

"Dead, and an evil Death Eater before that." Emily said, without mincing words. "She had a really interesting name, too, Lucy Malfoy." Emily hopped off her bed, and skipped out of the tower she was sharing with her family.

~*~

_She jerked her head to one side, as she heard someone's haunting voice singing. James looked up in concern._

_Everything alright, Emmy? He asked. He and Lily had started calling her Emmy, as in Emerald, because of her eyes, since she _still_ couldn't remember her name._

_"Uh huh." The girl said distractedly._

_//Leave her alone, James,// Lily chided, handing him a piece of pie._

'Heart don't fail me now,

Courage don't desert me,

Don't turn back, now that we're here.

People always say,

Life is full of choices,

No one ever mentions…fear.

Or how a world can seem so vast,

On a journey,

To the past.' __

_The voice suddenly changed tacts,_

'-Things I almost remember,

And a song, someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm, 

Horses prance through a silver storm-

Who are you?'

_The voice stopped singing abruptly._

'Is she any better?' 

_A male voice asked. For some reason, this voice angered her. 'Twas familiar, but she didn't like it._

'Are you Luke Parker?' 

_Her singer asked._

'Yes.'

'Then, go away, this is entirely your fault. Jade, please, wake up, please, I promise I'll never pester you again.'

_//What is it, honey?// Lily sounded concerned now._

_You told _me_ not to pester her. James said triumphantly._

_//Careful, mister, if you wanna sleep with me tonight.// Lily warned._

_"I feel…odd." The girl said._

_//I think you're being called back. We'll see you again, grand-daughter.// These were last words she heard…_

**Grr, the chapters are getting shorter, and shorter. Sorry, I'm just writing as much as I can per chapter, and then starting the next.******


	9. Halloween

Jade sighed, and opened her eyes. The minute she did, she saw quite a few people, all of them asleep. There was her mother, her father, her younger siblings, her friends, Parker, and White. She pushed herself up, and pretended not to notice how skinny, and pale her arms were, and how they shook, trying to support her weight. There was a soft gasp, and Jade grimaced, obviously not everyone was asleep. A girl had just banished a card underneath her pillow, which, now that she thought about it, was quite bulky. She felt underneath, and took out about a dozen cards, all written in the same, loopy hand. She glanced at the signature. _Lucy_. They all said. Jade recognised the girl now, she was thinner, and her eyes were bloodshot, but it was Lucy Malfoy. Never had she seen the girl so badly groomed, though, her hair was all over the place, and her robes were wrinkled badly.

"J-Jade?" Malfoy stammered, moving closer, "Is it really you? Are you awake?" Jade nodded silently, never looking away from Malfoy's face. Malfoy turned away for a moment, closed the curtains, and performed a silencing charm, which Jade only recognised because of her parents, then her face crumpled. "Oh, thank goodness." She whispered, beginning to cry. At that moment, Lucy Malfoy stopped being Malfoy, and became Lucy.

*** 

"I don't understand!" Mel whispered furiously. She was having her 10-minute visit for the day, Jade still being too weak to see more than one person at a time. Jade looked up from her Potions essay, which Emily was watching her write. Emily hadn't left her side since she'd woken up, literally.

"I am telling you, Mel, she's not like her father." Jade replied.

"She's a _Malfoy_! You might as well have announced that you're having You-Know-Who's baby!"

"_Voldemort_ is dead. And _Lucy_ is nothing like her father. She's told us that many a time, I just finally decided to listen."

"What made you change your mind?" Mel asked curiously.

"When I was in that coma, I met my grandmother." Jade said quietly. Emily's head shot up. "Lily Potter. She told me things aren't always what they seem, that best friends can betray, and worst enemies heal. She said you should never judge anyone on name and/or appearance only, and that was a form of prejudice. We were being prejudiced, by judging her that way." Mel nodded slowly.

"Okay," She said, "I'll give her a chance. _One_ chance." Mel said. Jade grinned.

"Thank you." She said.

*** 

"When can I leave?" Jade asked for the fifth time that day. Saffron Pomfrey looked up from the pillow she was plumping.

"You may leave this afternoon, I suppose." She sighed. "But be careful. No-"

"I know, I know. No ingesting potions, turning myself into anything, or late-night escapades for two weeks." Jade sighed. Saff, as everyone called her, smiled.

"I wouldn't have added the last one, but yes." Jade blushed. "So, what are you waiting for? Your sister's here, I'm sure she'll be glad to escort you back to your dormitory. Just in time for the Halloween Dance, too."

"Halloween Dance?" Jade looked quizzical. "What Halloween Dance?"

"Professor McGonagall decided that everyone needed a bit of a break, so on Halloween night, there's to be a Dance, from 7-10. It's a Costume Dance, so you'd best start searching." Saff answered

"You're right." Jade replied, and she got up. 

***

"Jade! C'mon!" Mandy yelled up the stairs.

"Ok, ok." Jade said, running down them two at a time. She was wearing a short red velvet dress, which reached her mid-thigh, and had white lace on the high bodice. In her hair, which she had shortened, and put into tight ringlets was a thin white bow. One her feet were black shiny mary janes, with short white socks.

"Nice, who're you?" Mandy asked.

"I'm Annie, from the Disney musical _Annie_." Jade grinned. "Who're you?"

"I'm the Fire Fairy from the movie _Elementals_." Mandy replied.

"Suits you, you seem to have a thing with fire." Jade commented, which caused Mandy's smile to falter for a minute.

"I know." She muttered. Trying to diffuse the difficult pause, Jade whistled.

"How'd you do your costume?" She asked.

"I used one of me Ma's old tutus from when she was a dancer, and put layers of red, orange, yellow and gold tulle over it. Then I used some red tulle for the wings, and put lots of glitter on them. Then, I got some gold tinsel for my ankle. Oh, and a handy charm on me frosted glass globes turned them red, gold, orange, and yellow, and _Wingardium Leviosa_ is what's making them float around me head like that."

"Pretty." Jade said in approval.

"C'mon then, give us a song." Mandy said. Jade blushed,

"No way." She replied. Madeline came down, dressed as a wood elf.

"What're you?" She asked Jade. Jade sighed, resigning herself to her fate.

"I'll give you a clue." She said, and began to sing. "_The sun'll come out tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar, that tomorrow, there'll be sun! Just thinkin' about tomorrow   
clears away the cobwebs, and the sorrow, 'til there's none! Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow, you're always a day away_!"

"Annie. You're Annie." Michael said from his vantage point on the ceiling. The twins had been trying out an experimental WWW (Weasley Wizard Wheezes) product, and he still hadn't managed to get down. They hadn't told Professor Brown, she was rather strict about those things.

"You've got a pretty voice, Green-Eyes, how come you never use it?" Osiris White asked, walking down the stairs.

"Don't call me Green-Eyes, White." Jade snapped.

"But it suits you so well." Luke Parker teased, throwing a frog down White's back, then jumping from the top step to the bottom.

"Shut up, Parker." Jade snapped, and she used her wand to turn his curly black hair pink.

"Hmm, a nice look." White said, clawing at his shirt. "I like it."

"Then you'll like this even more." Madeline said sweetly, turning his purple, and giving him shoulder-length ringlets. Parker laughed.

"You're right, I do." He said.

"What about you, Mikey dear, do you want a new 'do?" Mandy asked, craning her head back, and almost falling onto the couch.

"No thanks, shorty." Michael shot back.

"Why, you." Mandy growled. She sent a jet of fiery sparks up at him, and his hair caught alight. Jade doused him with a bucket of water, which she then let drop on his head. Then she waved her wand lazily. 

"_Finite Incantatem_." She said, and he fell to the ground with a thump.

"Thanks, dear cousin of mine." Michael said sarcastically. Jade smiled.

"You're welcome." She said. "Let's go, the dance'll be starting soon."

~*~

Emily tightened her dress carefully. 

"Mummy, what do you think?" She asked. Her mother looked up from the paper she was writing on Photosynthesis.

"I think you look fantastic, sweetheart." She said warmly. "How _did_ you ever get that idea?"

"_Mummy_! _Everyone _knows the story of_ Little Red Riding Hood_!" There came a knock at the door, and Emily went over to open it.

"Hi," Lucy Malfoy said. Emily grinned, and opened the door wider.

"Hi, Luce." She said, "Wow, you look gorgeous. How'd you manage it?" She was dressed up as Tinker bell, and she looked great in the dress.

"'Twas easy, I asked Brown to help me transfigure my robes. She didn't want to at first, but she soon gave in."

"You really do look great. Mum, I'd like you to meet Lucy, Lucy, Mum." Her mother smiled, and Lucy held out her small white hand politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Potter." She said.

"You too, Lucy-er, is there a last name?"

"Of course, Malfoy." Emily's mother dropped her hand immediately.

"Oh, I hadn't realised." She said coldly.

"Not many people do." Lucy said sadly. "I'll be seeing you, Emily, oh, by the way, Happy Birthday." She dropped a small, gift-wrapped package on the table, and ran out.

**Yay! A long chapter at last! I feel totally re-energised!**


	10. Him

_'Dear Uncle Moony,_

_Hi, how are you? I'm sorry that I caused you to lose so much money because I was sick. But I'm really glad you came and visited, I always love a visit from you. How was last night? I hope the full moon wasn't too bad. Dad said that he and Mum'll be paying you a visit soon enough. They said they need a vacation. Odd, they planned it exactly in the month of the blue moon…strange. How's my other favourite godfather, Uncle Padfoot? Could you tell him I need more dung bombs, I think the teachers are getting suspicious, and I mustn't be seen near the escape._

_Love ya,_

_Jadey.'_

Jade smiled, and gave Spirit the letter.

"Be quick, and wait for a response." She whispered. It was a month since the Halloween Dance, and Jade needed to write to her parents, asking if she could stay for Christmas.

_'Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hi, how are you? I'm fine, no fainting spells, hardy ha, ha. I'm being careful, and I should be allowed to begin flying lessons again next week. The reason I'm writing is to ask if I might stay here at Hogwarts for Christmas. Would that be all right with you?_

_Love, Jade.'_

Jade folded the letter, and gave it to Hedwig, who had just flown up with a letter from…Emily, if she judged the writing correctly.

"Take that to Mum and Dad, please." She said, and opened the letter.

_'DEAR JADE,_

_HI, I HOWP YOU'RE WELL. MISS MARISSA SAYS MY SPELING IS GETING BETA. WATT DO YOU THINK? I CANT WATE UNTIL CRISMAS, WEN YOU COM HOME. I MISS YOU, EVEN THO I ONLY SAW YOU A MONTH AGO. BUT I WANT TO SEE YOU AGAN. I CAN INTRODUS YOU TO AMI. SHE'S MY NEW FREND. HER FUL NAME IS AMIEL, BUT SHE DOSNT LIKE TO BE CALED THAT. I LUV YOU,_

_LUV, YOUR EMMY.'_

Jade smiled. _How sweet she is._ Then, the smile faded. _Oh no!_ She thought in horror, _I'm staying _here_ for the holidays! Wait, it's ok,_ She comforted herself, _Mum and Dad haven't said yes yet, and they probably won't. It's ok._ She decided to write a reply, but not mention the hols.

_'Dear Emily,_

_I think your spelling is WONDERFUL! And I'm fine, how are you? I miss you too, and I've missed you since you left, so don't feel bad about missing me. I can't wait to meet Ami, she sounds great. Amiel, huh? I pity the poor kid. Sicily's almost normal, compared to that. Gotta go, heaps of homework,_

_Love, Jade.'_

She folded it up, to give to either Spirit or Hedwig, whichever returned first, and went inside.

*** 

"Jade." Someone whispered. Jade turned around, and saw Lucy standing there, looking uneasy.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Lucy glanced around the Great Hall, and saw many people watching them.

"Not here." Jade nodded, and followed her out into the cold Entrance Hall.

"What's the matter?" She asked again.

"Jade, I got news from one of my…contacts." Lucy was paler than usual. "He's part of a network of…ex-Death Eaters." She sighed. "He's gotten news of a new threat, another evil wizard, who wants to take Voldemort's place. His name, according to my contact, is Muerte. He's planning on killing all the muggle-borns, but his special target…" She stopped, and gave a dry sob. "His special target; is you."

***

_'Dear Jade,_

_We've heard news of attacks on muggle-borns, so your father and I have decided to take honourary Auror status, and help out. Because of this, we're quite relieved that you've decided to stay over at Hogwarts for Christmas. Emily is staying at her friend Ami's house, and so are the twins. I'd usually have them stay with Auntie 'Mione, and Uncle Ron, but they've gone on holidays in the Bahamas, and their other two kids are being babysat too. Don't worry about the baby, I'll be careful, and your father says he won't let me out on the battlefield anyway. (He's a stupid man, for thinking he can stop me.) I love you, honey,_

_Love, Mummy.'_

Jade reread the letter, then turned it over, and began scribbling furiously on the back.

_'Dear Mum,_

_Don't you even think about going out and hexing. You stay behind a desk, if you please. You might hurt the baby._

_Love, Jade.' _

She sent if off with Hedwig at once, and ran inside.

"Lucy!" She yelled. Lucy, who had been heading to Charms, stopped, and turned around. Her smile faded when she saw Jade's face.

"What's the matter?" Jade shook her head, as if to say _not here._ Lucy nodded in understanding, and pulled her into an empty classroom. "What's wrong?" She asked again.

"My parents are fighting Him." Jade said quietly. Lucy nodded, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Jade." Was all she said.

**Translation for Emily's letter**

**_'Dear Jade,_**

**_Hi, I hope you're well. Miss Marissa says my spelling is getting better. What do you think? I can't wait until Christmas, when you come home. I miss you, even though I only saw you a month ago. But I want to see you again. I can introduce you to Ami. She's my new friend. Her full name is Amiel Facade, but she doesn't like to be called that. I love you,_**

**_Love, Your Emmy.'_**

**Looks like I made up that long chapter with a short one, sorry. *Ducks rotten fruit and vegies, then is hit in the head with off yoghurt. Wipes yoghurt off her glasses* Hey! I never throw things at you!******


	11. Muerte

The next few weeks were spent worrying about what was happening to her parents, and poor Jade searched the _Daily Prophet_, well, daily. She couldn't concentrate on anything, doing her schoolwork automatically. The only thing that she _didn't_ do automatically was fly.

The first flying lesson she'd returned to had been a disaster. She'd gotten within one foot of the broom, and frozen. She broke out in a cold sweat, and her legs refused to move any further.

"What's the matter, Jade?" Wood had asked her.

"I-I…I can't." She said, and fled. It had been a source of great amusement for the Slytherins, and they'd teased her ever since. _Chris Zabini is especially harsh in his teasing._ She thought bitterly, as she stabbed a piece of cauliflower with her fork.

"Are you ok?" Mandy asked.

"Hmm? Wha?" She replied, coming out of her daze.

"You've been trying to murder that cauliflower for 10 minutes now. I hate to tell you, but it's already dead." Mandy teased lightly. Jade forced a smile.

"I'm fine." She said, "Just, you know,"

"Worried?" Mel asked. Jade nodded.

"Don't worry, Jade, your Mum and Dad are accomplished in the ways of magic. They defeated Voldie, right?" Siss said comfortingly. Jade smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. They can handle some Dark Wizard wanna-be." She said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Potter." A quiet voice said. Jade turned around, and saw Zabini standing there.

"What do _you_ want?" She demanded. He smiled sinisterly.

"Just to tell you, watch out, things aren't always as simple as they appear. Muerte is just as powerful as the Dark Lord was, if not more so. He was a Death Eater. And he's out for your familys' blood." Zabini smirked, and walked off. Jade's brow wrinkled up, as she contemplated Zabini's words."

"Ignore him. He's ce'est impossible!" Mel exclaimed.

"Totally." Mandy agreed, scowling.

*** 

"Silence!" Professor Chang yelled. Jade turned around, and looked at her attentively. "2 points from Gryffindor for ignoring me, Potter." She snapped. Jade sighed. That made a total of 20 points gone because of her this week! Whenever she had Potions, Chang _always_ made sure she lost points. Jade had no idea what Chang had against her, it wasn't like she'd ever been anything but nice to her. "Today we will be making a shrinking solution. _I_ shall be putting you into pairs." She said with a malicious smile. "Let's see…hmm…Miss Warren, Miss Perks, Miss Weasley, Miss Armadella, Potter, Miss Malfoy…" She kept going, but Jade stopped listening, and looked over to Lucy, a small smile on her face. She walked over, and sat down.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey," Lucy returned softly. "I've got some more information about Muerte."

"Oh?"

"He's one of Voldemort's old Death Eaters, one of the ones who went free. Supposedly, he wants to get revenge on the whole Potter clan, because of something that happened between your Dad and Him, a while ago." Jade nodded.

"Ok, I'll mention it to Dad in one of my letters." She replied.

*** 

"Look, here comes the mail!" Jade said in a delighted voice. She grabbed the letter from her Auntie 'Mione. A poisonous green envelope dropped down in front of Mel.

"That's odd," Mel said, "I wasn't expecting anything. She opened it up, and Jade went back to her letter.

_'Dear Jadey,_

_Hi sweetheart, how are you? I'm quite fine, and so are my babies. I'm having twins! Yes, I have my notes from my first year of Hogwarts, and I'm so pleased to see that you're so interested in your academic future…'_

Jade scanned the letter, and finally, on the fourth page, the babble about her education ceased, and her aunt moved onto the rest of her letter.

_'…I'll be quite happy to send them to you. Yes, I'm afraid my first Transfiguration lesson was rather boring as well. We also only wrote notes. I hope you've recovered from your accident on your broom, I've always felt that brooms were rather dangerous…'_

Once again, Jade skipped two pages of her aunt's letter.

_'But enough about that. Yes, your cousin Sean is engaged. I'm told that Penny is delighted, although Percy wishes that Sean had waited until his career at the Ministry was established. He refuses to believe that Sean wants to be a magi-marine biologist, not the next Minister Of Magic. Poor boy. His girlfriend is a lovely African girl. Her name is Tamilia. She's very pretty, and very sweet. Gossip says that she's pregnant, but you know how that is._

_Albus has retired to Antarctica? I never thought he was _that_ odd. Although, he does say the weirdest things. Why I remember in my first year…'_

Jade passed over the next bit, and sighed, _Auntie 'Mione sure does like to talk._ She thought with a sigh. Just as she was about to go back to her letter, a strangled sound from Mel stopped her. Jade looked over, and saw that her friend was fighting tears.

"Mel?" She asked gently. Mel pointed to the letter. Jade picked it up, and read it.

**'MUDBLOODS AND MUGGLE-LOVERS WILL DIE! HOPE YOU DIDN'T LIKE YOUR FAMILY MUCH, WARREN. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE NEXT. HOPE YOU ENJOY MY GIFT**

**MUERTE'**

Jade picked up the envelope, and tipped it up. Out came a few strands of hair, much the same colour as Mel's, and a bloodied finger. Mel fainted dead away, and Rowan Bark only just managed to catch her in time…

~*~

It was over the Christmas holidays that it happened. Emily had been playing dolls with Ami, when the door was blasted open. She looked up in surprise, and gulped, at the sight of the hooded, masked men.

"A Potter." One of them hissed. He grabbed her, and threw her against the wall. She yelped in pain. "_Bidnili ropus_." He jeered. Emily struggled against the ropes which suddenly bound her, but to no avail. She watched in horror, as Greg and Marie Facade were brought in, struggling vainly.

"Welcome, muggles." The same man mocked. "My name's Muerte." Emily froze in horror. This was the man who'd taken over for Voldemort! "Now, I guess you didn't realise that you'd taken Potters into your house, therefore, you were a target. You see, the Potters are witches and wizards, and by taking these three," Emily realised that one of the Death Eaters was holding the twins! "You have immediately volunteered to die. So, shall we begin? _Crucio_." Emily closed her eyes against the sight, but she couldn't block out the screams. They went on for what seemed like ages, but was probably only minutes. Emily could feel tears running down her face.

"Stop it." She whispered.

"Stop it? Did you just tell me to stop?" Muerte laughed. "Tsk, tsk, Miss Potter, you should never tell your elders what to do. I think you need to learn a little respect. And what better way than by the pain of someone else. Bring forward the child." Emily opened her eyes, to see Ami being dragged forward. Her parents were being restrained by two other Death Eaters.

"Leave Emily alone!" She shrieked.

"You are just as disobedient as your friend. _Crucio_." Emily closed her eyes again, but Ami's pain-filled screams shattered through her defences. She shook her head wildly.

"STOP IT!" She yelled. Suddenly, Ami stopped screaming. Emily opened her eyes, and retched. Ami was dead. She could tell. There was blood seeping out of her mouth and nose.

"Hmm, you have quite a bit of magic, there." Muerte taunted her. "And look what it did. You killed your best friend. And look, you've killed her parents too. You know what they say about Potters, though, anyone that gets close to them dies. Everyone knows that. Looks like you've taken up where your father left off."

"No, no, I didn't do that." Emily whispered, horrified.

"Yes, yes you did. You did it all. It's all your fault. If you hadn't been here, we wouldn't have been here either. Now, let's see, hmm, best make a clean job of it, I suppose. Next, we'll do your brother." He motioned for the Death Eater to bring forward Marc, and Emily struggled against the ropes, not noticing that they began to fray.

"No! Leave him be!" She yelled. The ropes snapped, and she leapt forward.

"_Avada Kadavra._" Muerte hissed.

**Ooh, it looks like Muerte has begun to make a name for himself. Poor Melinda, her family's dead. ****L**** And what's going to happen to Emily?******


	12. Hospital

AN: Sorry for the wait, I'm back on the ball now.

* * *

Emily knocked Marc out of the way just in time, and the curse went harmlessly over their shoulders. She checked him over, running small hands over his body, then turned, green eyes spitting fire at Muerte and his followers. 

Someone hammered on the door, and the Death Eaters and their leader disapparated with a 'crack'.

"Hello? Anyone home? I've been renting next door and I heard screaming." A skinny man with wild red curls and dark brown eyes stepped inside and looked around, frowning. The frown changed to shock and fear when he saw Emily huddled with Marc and Annie, and the dead bodies of the Facades. "Oh fuck." He muttered, striding over to the phone and dialling a number. "Hello?" He said. "I'd like to report a murder. There are kids here. They witnessed it." He rattled off the address then turned back to Emily. "Are you ok, honey?" He asked kindly. "Were these people your family?"

Emily shook her head and opened her mouth to speak. Not a sound emerged. She tried again, with the same result.

The man patted her on the head. "Don't worry, honey, it's just shock." He soothed. "My name's Tim. Can…can you write?"

Emily nodded eagerly.

"Alright." Tim pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket, laughing at Emily's questioning look. "Among other things I'm a bit of a writer. Write down your answer to my questions."

_'MY NAME IS EMILY.' _Emily wrote. _'AND THAT'S MY BROTHA AND SISTA MARC AND ANNIE. THE PEPLE WHO ARE DED ARE MY FREND'S FAMILY.'_

The red-haired man sighed. "That's terrible, but at least they're not your own family." He turned to the door. "Sounds like the police and the ambulance service are here. You three want to come out?"

Emily's eyes widened in panic, and she shook her head frantically.

"Shh, it's ok, I won't let them hurt you." Tim soothed.

Emily gestured to Marc and Annie, worried. That curse had sounded pretty bad.

"They'll be fine, don't worry. Let's go, 'k?"

* * *

"_Dr. Morissey to the Emergency Room, Dr. Morrisey to the Emergency Room._" 

Emily was wheeled in on a stretcher, strapped down because she refused to let Annie and Marc out of her sight. Tears of frustration, fear, and sorry leaked out of her eyes as she watched her little brother and sister be taken off to another part of the hospital.

"What happened?" A plump, good-natured looking nurse with big blue eyes and bubbly blonde curls asked Tim.

"I have no idea. I walked into my neighbour's house because I heard screaming, and she and her siblings were there. They'd witnessed a murder. Emily could probably tell you more, but she can't talk."

"That's her name, then? Emily?" The nurse was busy hooking Emily up to some kind of plastic bag thing.

It hurt going in, but almost immediately she began to feel better, sleepy too. Emily wondered what kind of a potion it was.

"Yes." Tim said. "I don't know what her last name is."

The lady hovered over Emily. "I'm Nurse Joy, Emily. Can you tell me what your last name is?"

"If you have a piece of paper she can." Tim offered.

"Ok, let's get her all settled in, then I'll get her to write down her name and a phone number I can reach her parents at."

Emily closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Emily, Emily, wake up." Nurse Joy said softly. 

Slowly, Emily opened her eyes, blinking in confusion. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Nurse Joy handed her a piece of paper and a pen. _'WHER AM I?'_ She wrote.

"In hospital, honey. Can you tell me your last name?"

_'POTTER. ARE MY BROTHA AND SISTA OK?' _Emily asked anxiously.

"Marc and Annie? They'll be fine." Nurse Joy checked the plastic bag thing again, injecting something into the tube that ran from the bag to her wrist.

'WHAT'S THAT YOU'RE PUTING IN ME? AND WHAT'S THAT PLASTIK BAG THING?' The brunette asked. 

"It's commonly called a drip, Emily. And I'm injecting a solution of glucose and sodium chloride, with a small bit of ibuprofen. You've had a terrible shock. Now, who do I call? Is there someone who would like to know you're in hospital?"

Emily nodded, and scribbled on the paper. _'MY AUNTIE 'MIONE GRANGER-WEASLEY. HER FONE NUMBER IS 045045735.'_

Nurse Joy took the piece of paper. "Righto, I'll give her a ring. You just rest. Get some more sleep."

Nodding, Emily took refuge in unconsciousness.

* * *

Hermione answered the phone on the first ring, eager as she was to hear from Ginny and Harry. It was the right time for them to be calling. "Hello?" 

"Is this Hermione Granger-Weasley?" A crisp voice asked.

"Yes…who is this?"

"My name is Joy Tate. I'm a nurse at Shadyview County Hospital. Do you know Emily, Marc and Anne Potter?"

"I do." Hermione felt vaguely sick. "I'm their aunt. What's wrong?"

"They seem to have witnessed a murder. Marc and Annie are fine, a bit dazed and out of sorts, but otherwise acting in a way not unusual for children their age. Emily, however, seems to have gone into a state of acute shock. She has also lost her voice."

"How?"

"Sometimes, if the shock and terror is serious enough, a victim may lose their voice for a short time. It's impossible to gauge how long Emily will me mute, however."

"Do…should I come and pick them up?" Hermione asked.

"I certainly encourage you to pick up Annie and Marc. Emily we would like to hold overnight for observation, but then she can go home with you, too. Are you their primary caregiver?"

"At the moment, yes. Their parents are out of town on business. Emily, Annie and Marc were staying with a friend for a few days because my husband and I were on our second honeymoon. We were due to arrive back tomorrow."

"You can make other plans, I presume?" Joy Tate enquired.

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as possible." Hermione reassured.

"Good. Have a nice day." The nurse hung up.

Hermione stood, and began to pack her bags. She had to get home.

* * *

Reviewer Response

_GNatgirl:_ I am so sorry this took so long. I've updated now, though. It's just, I lost the entire story, and I had to retype it, and I was so busy with school that I couldn't. Plus, I lost my inspiration for quite a while.

_Kemenran: _Thanks. Here's more, finally.

_Kate Potter:_ Thank you.

_Searching4romeo:_ I'm sorry, love. I've fixed it now. Better?


End file.
